


What They Don't Know

by chanyeolsus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolsus/pseuds/chanyeolsus
Summary: Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were known in places you could count with more than ten fingers. The difference is, the proximity. Chanyeol was a well-known CEO; Baekhyun was a famous student, profoundly known because of his sport: baseball. But what they don't know about them is...





	What They Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1119923/what-they-don-t-know-fluff--agegap-baekyeol-chanbaek-exo0chanbaek). crossposting it here on ao3.

Baekhyun was leaning on the counter, fingers circling on the glass which showcased cupcakes and pastries while waiting for his coffee which he usually ordered after baseball practice, when a hand boldly slaps his back. He didn't even have to turn to know who the culprit was—already familiar with the intensity of the slap.

 

"Hello to you too, Luhan-ah." Baekhyun tipped his cap as an acknowledgement.

Luhan beamed at him, an attempt to be cute, which Baekhyun found as a mock. "Hello, hottie."

 

Baekhyun groaned.  _It's all over school,_ he thought.

An article which was supposed to be posted on an underground website was accidentally published on the school's official website, claiming that Baekhyun was _indeed_ the hottest among the girls. The said researchers had conducted a survey and most girls would find Baekhyun extremely attractive, especially when he was "sweaty", and when he had his "tongue sticking out of his mouth". The article contained such explicit words that the school administrators had it immediately deleted off the school's site to avoid having issues about the questional publicity of the site, which must always be taken care of by the hands of the person in charge.

 

Luhan cackled evilly as he reached out to get his iced americano. "You know, Baekhyun, you should be more careful," Luhan advised.

"What kind of shitty advice are you going to tell me this time, Lu?" Baekhyun squinted his eyes anrgily at his friend. For all he cared, Baekhyun only wanted to have a peaceful and easy life. But, he knew it wasn't since then.

"Hmm, that everything you do must be done properly, knowing that every girl in school has their eyes on you." Luhan took a sip, giving Baekhyun a look which might have said that he had a point.

"I'm always like that," Baekhyun replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, are you? Then how did that article show up?"

"Not my fault. At least I'm not doing anything  _stupid_. They could post pictures of me or whatever, I don't care. I'm not doing anything wrong. They're the ones responsible for every word they typed in on social media. Why would I be the one being careful?"

Luhan nodded. "Hmm, fair point. Well, ciao, my single friend. I have to go back to soccer practice."

"You mean, Sehun?"

"Goddammit. Quiet, you."

 

Baekhyun chuckled as Luhan jogged his way out of the cafeteria. As he was settling down on his seat, he felt his phone vibrate a couple of times. _Chanyeol._  He almost felt guilty for keeping it as a secret to his friend, but he just couldn't find himself to tell him. _Soon, I guess._  And he knew a lot of girls would make a fuss over it. 

He fished his phone out, smiling widely when he saw the nickname he had given to Chanyeol popping out of the screen. Chanyeol always thought that Baekhyun was so corny, giving him that nickname, but Baekhyun laughed him off. He thought it was cute, especially for Chanyeol.

 

 

**내 사랑** _now_

What're you doing? Have you eaten yet?

 

He pressed on  _Reply_ and began tapping his message.

 

_Yeah, I already ate. I'm having my cold coffee right now. Baseball practice ended about a half an hour ago, and I decided to have a rest. I'll swing by after class, yeah? Wait for me,_ _내 사랑!_

 

He giggled when he read his mesage, and pressed  _Send_  after. He couldn't wait to see Chanyeol again. He was so busy since the start of the month, and August's almost over. Due to the slight differences with the work they were doing, they hardly had enough time to spend with each other. Chanyeol, well, he  _was_  a bit busier than Baekhyun. New investors were coming along, as he told Baekhyun. Baekhyun understood that Chanyeol needed to focus on his work, so he swung by his office so rarely since the past month.

Baekhyun stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder, hearing some girls cheer overhead and screaming I love you's. Baekhyun found it ridiculous, really. He showed them no interest but still, their persistence was still at its peak.

He hailed a cab when he got out of campus, which went straight for Chanyeol's company building.

 

\- ✿

 

When he was dropped off in front of the building, a tall man stood by the elevator, piles of documents in his hands. The man had thick-framed eyeglasses which hung off on the tip of his nose, making him more stressed than he ought to be. He looked like he was about to topple, so Baekhyun offered to carry the other files for him.

 

"Thank you," the man breathed. "Those are for Mr. Park. Can you please give those to him?"

"Yes, I'd be glad to," Baekhyun replied with a pleased hum.

 

Baekhyun was familiar among the employees inside, probably because Chanyeol introduced him to them as his friend. They didn't know they had a relationship; both of them knew all of Chanyeol's employees would freak out if they found out. So, they kept it a secret from them as well.

He reached the floor of Chanyeol's office, two floors higher where the man was ought to go. He knocked thrice, a reminder for Chanyeol that it was Baekhyun.

 

"Come in," he heard Chanyeol say.

Baekhyun twisted the knob and pushed open the door with his hip, clutching the files to his chest. "Here you go, sir."

Chanyeol looked up and smiled at his boyfriend. "I didn't know my Baekhyun was working for me."

"My, my, Mr. Park. You should keep an eye on your employees! I shall sue you for not knowing that I have served for more than thirty years in this company!"

Chanyeol barked out a laugh. "You're not even thirty, Baekhyun-ah. Get a hold of yourself."

Baekhyun laughed too, making himself comfortable on the couch opposite Chanyeol's desk. "How are you? How are things going on around here?"

"Good." Chanyeol shrugged. "The hard times are finally over, so I get to do nothing for the week. Well, except spend some time with you."

Baekhyun felt his cheeks flush crimson. "You sneaky little rat. How many times have I told you to warn me before telling something cheesy?" He lunged for Chanyeol and straddled on his hips, planting butterfly kisses on his lips. "You have to be punished!"

Chanyeol gasped in mock. "What punishment do I deserve, Mr. Byun?"

"Bad boys need to learn how to behave and follow what their daddies say."

 

Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's cuteness, even if the boy was pretending to be the dominant one. He sauntered over to where Baekhyun was sitting, locking the door along the way.

 

"What did you say about boys behaving and following what their daddies say?" Chanyeol asked, voice hoarse, loosening his tie and fixing the cuffs of his suit. 

 

Baekhyun missed this; the sexy aura surrounding Chanyeol, the smirk playing off of his lips, his dark and low voice... everything. He didn't know he'd miss him  _that_ much to have a boner that quick. He pressed his thighs together, crossing his legs later on, attempting to hide the tent in his pants. But Chanyeol was never the blind one to miss that one out.

Chanyeol quickly pulled Baekhyun's arms, pressing his body closer. He placed his hands on the latter's hips, hooking both his thumbs on Baekhyun's belt loops. Baekhyun was about to talk, mouth slightly opened. That was all it took for Chanyeol to dip low and take Baekhyun's lips in his with a low groan. Baekhyun sucked in a breath as Chanyeol swept his tongue over Baekhyun's lower lip, disappearing through them and into Baekhyun's mouth.

Baekhyun could feel his strong tongue licking its way into his wet cavern. They had had thousands of kisses that ranged from mild to passionate, but this one tasted much stronger than before. Chanyeol nipped on Baekhyun's lips and sucked his tongue into his mouth until Baekhyun had completely lost it. His hands were on Chanyeol's hair, gripping as hard as Chanyeol was gripping his, tipping Baekhyun's head back to kiss him deeper. Chanyeol pulled away, earning a small whine from Baekhyun.

 

"C-Chanyeol..." Baekhyun whispered, feeling his slacks tighten due to his unforgiving boner. "Please."

"Hmm?"

He tugged on Chanyeol's coat, his fingers slowly unbuttoning Chanyeol's coat. "Will you let me?" he asked softly.

 

Chanyeol was breathing heavily as he nodded, staring down at Baekhyun with half-lidded eyes. Baekhyun worked on Chanyeol's clothes diligently like the perfect student he was for his teachers. Chanyeol ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, smiling, as he also stripped Baekhyun bare.

 

"You're so beautiful," Chanyeol mumbled, nipping kisses on Baekhyun's chest. A few good maneuvers, and Baekhyun felt the couch hitting the back of his knee and he was being pushed down. "You are so, so, beautiful, my Baekhyun."

"Hmm," Baekhyun hummed, tracing circles on Chanyeol's chest, a mannerism he had since before. He raised his hands to reach Chanyeol's cheeks and cupped it, squishing it lightly before putting his hands back down. "Do me good, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol nodded, hovering over Baekhyun. "Hold yourself open for me."

 

Baekhyun's long and slender fingers rested behind his knees, pulling his legs up and wide until his cock was curved to rest on his stomach. He let out a whimper when he felt Chanyeol's lubricated fingers breaching his hole. Chanyeol could see the white skin around where Baekhyun's hands were gripping on tightly, as well as the flush that left trails of blotchy red on his chest. He pulled his fingers out, only to put back in again deeper. Baekhyun's moans reverberated off the walls on Chanyeol's office walls only to bounce back to Chanyeol's ears. It was a good thing that his office was sound-proof; or else it would have been embarrassing, especially for Baekhyun.

The second Chanyeol removed his finger, Baekhyun immediately grabbed a hold of it and licked it, giving Chanyeol a teasing look. Chanyeol groaned, feeling Baekhyun's tongue wetting his fingers even more. He pulled it out a minute later, nodding at Chanyeol and motioning him to continue.

Chanyeol sat up, coaxing Baekhyun on his lap with gentle hands. Baekhyun shuddered as he sank on Chanyeol's cock, his hole being breached a bit more than what Chanyeol did earlier with his fingers. He moaned as he settled down, allowing himself to adjust first to Chanyeol's size.

 

"You okay now?" Chanyeol asked, concern evident in his tone.

"Y...Yes," he replied reassuringly.

 

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun up to the balls of his feet and let him drop, harder than what he expected it to be. He moaned at the friction between his cock and Baekhyun's inner walls. His strong arm wrapped around Baekhyun's waist, keeping him upright, as Chanyeol's other hand reached down to circle at the base of Baekhyun's cock.

Chanyeol thrusted up to meet Baekhyun's ass as Baekhyun continued to fuck himself on Chanyeol's cock, gripping tightly on the coffee table in front of him. Sweat was dripping on his hair down to his temples, and Chanyeol wiped it instantly as he groaned when Baekhyun unceasingly dropped on to his cock.

 

"F-Fuck, yes," Baekhyun sighed, feeling Chanyeol's thumb run over the slit of his dick. He felt Chanyeol's breathing go heavier, and he knew Chanyeol was close.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" Chanyeol chanted with each thrust. He was so, so close. "Ah, fucking shit! Fuck!" Chanyeol thrusted upward one last time until he filled Baekhyun's ass with his load, riding out his orgasm afterwards. Baekhyun's body was going rigid and Chanyeol pumped his cock a few more times until he finally came in ropes of white.

 

Baekhyun settled on the couch; he was sloppy and languid, but he didn't mind. He even gave Chanyeol a lazy grin as Chanyeol wiped him clean.

 

"You still feel so fucking good, Mr. Park."

Chanyeol winked. "Ditto, Baekhyun."

"You wouldn't mind if I stay naked like this for a while, would you?"

"No, I don't. I actually love the view."

"What if someone opens the door? What if they see us like this? This could ruin your career!" Baekhyun was suddenly so tensed, sitting up and picking up his undergarments laying on the floor.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, my Baekhyun. The door's locked, no need to worry," Chanyeol carefully said, pulling back Baekhyun by his hips and coaxing him to his lap again. "I don't move in haste."

"Oh," Baekhyun breathed, relieved. "That's good." He leaned on Chanyeol's bare chest and snuggled up. "I thought—"

"Hush, as I've said, it's locked. My career's not going to be ruined. Even if it does, I wouldn't care. As long as I have you by my side."

Baekhyun blushed and slapped Chanyeol's hand which was hugging him by the chest. "Still, you've worked hard for this company! I can't ruin it."

Chanyeol laughed again at his boyfriend's concern. "I love this company, but I love you a bit more."

"Hmm, very well, then."

"No 'I love you, too'?"

Baekhyun grinned and bit Chanyeol's neck. "I love you, too, silly."


End file.
